Lost Coin
by Dana1
Summary: A different theft. Heavy editing on 7/30/11


Disclaimer: Haim Saban owns everyone in this fanfic. Whoops everyone except Charlotte Oliver, Ryan Oliver and Cory Oliver, Joe, Tara, Chloe Dumont, James Hart, and Brad Johnson. I'm just a little writer who comes up with fanfics.

Author's note: I know what your thinking it's just like Changing of the Zords. The only difference is who. But I thought to myself what would happen if it weren't Kim's coin that was stolen. How would the Rangers deal without having a leader? What would Kat be thinking during all of this? And threw in a little reunion of sorts! I even corrected the mistake they made. I hope I covered all of that in this fanfic.

Special thanks to: A Writers Guide to the Power Ranger Universe. I checked on a few things before I started writing this. Also for the people on the Angel Grove Message Board who told me one of my ideas in this fanfic wasn't too crazy. One very big thank you to Ellen Fleischer who didn't know a single thing about Power Rangers but came to my rescue and beta'd this old fic.

Time frame: During the short time the Power Rangers were Ninja Rangers.

Katherine Hilliard had her orders. She had to steal a power coin. She paused for a second to watch as the Ninja Rangers fought the Tengas. She looked down at all of the bags lying on the picnic table. Her hand touched Kimberly's backpack and she quickly opened it and dug around, looking for the power coin. She didn't find it. 'Darn! She must have it on her somewhere!' Kat thought to herself. She set the bag aside. Her eyes brightened as she spotted Tommy's backpack. She rummaged through it and found the coin. She was just reaching for Aisha's backpack, when she heard someone behind her.

"Excuse me, Miss, but it is our duty to escort you to safety," A voicesaid. Kat left with both Bulk and Skull.

After the two of them had run off, she teleported away with Tommy's power coin in her hand.

During the Tenga fight, Tommy suddenly started feeling weak. It was much the way he felt when he was the Green Ranger, only it seemed worse then what happened when he lost the Green Ranger powers. He was having problems concentrating. Once he fell to the ground in exhaustion.

The Rangers fought the Tengas valiantly trying to keep them away from their leader. Soon the Tengas fled.

The Rangers' communicators went off. "We read you, Zordon." Tommy spoke into his device.

"RANGERS! GOLDAR AND MORE TENGAS ARE ATTACKING IN THE PARK. YOU NEED TO STOP THEM." Zordon thundered.

They all hurried over to their bags to get their coins. Tommy couldn't find his. While he knew he was forgetful, he also knew that even he wouldn't forget his power coin. He looked at the others in shock. "You guys, my coin is missing."

The others held up their coins as Billy contacted Zordon. "Zordon, Tommy's power coin's missing. Can he be teleported up to the Command Center?" Billy asked.

'NO. HE DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH ENERGY TO DO SO. YOU'LL NEED TO USE YOUR OWN COINS TO RE-ENERGISE HIM," Zordon said.

"All right, guys. I'll go to the park; you stay with Tommy," Kim volunteered. She left before they could protest.

Kimberly arrived to find Ninjor fighting Goldar and the Tengas. Goldar had grown to large proportions. Even as Kimberly prepared to do battle, she found herself worrying about Tommy.

Somewhere else in the park, Rita was talking to Kat. "Good job, Kitty. Now, use Tommy's power coin to steal the Crane Zord."

"Yes, my queen. I will do so," Kat said, bowing her head.

"I have groomed you well. Go on," she said, and was gone.

Kat looked up and saw the Crane Zord flying overhead, fighting Goldar. "Ah. Poor little Kimmy is going to lose her Zord." She teleported in behind Kimberly, unseen. .

"All right, Goldar, I'm going to get you for..." She never finished her sentence. Instead, she passed out. Kat stood behind her with a satisfied smile as she watched her fall to the ground. The villainess next used the coin to get control of the Crane Zord. "Rita and Lord Zedd, the Crane Zord is now yours." She hit the button to make it return to animal form.

Kimberly lay on the ground helplessly, and watched Ninjor fall and return to normal size.

"Kimberly..." Ninjor said weakly.

Kim reached out to Ninjor. "Come on, Ninjor, take my hand." But it was too late; he was gone.

Kimberly stood on shaky legs and promised herself that the evil powers would not win. She teleported quickly back to the Command Center before something else could happen. She found the others standing opposite Zordon. Kim could easily see that Tommy's hands were glowing white, and black slivers seemed to be running over them.

"What's going on with Tommy, Zordon?" Kim asked.

"I BELIEVE RITA AND ZEDD HAVE TAKEN HIS POWER COIN. WITH IT IN THEIR HANDS, TOMMY'S POWERS ARE DRAINING AWAY. WHEN NINJOR CREATED THE NINJA COINS, HE ALSO CONNECTED THE POWERS TO ALL OF YOU GENETICALLY, WHICH MEANS THAT HIS LIFE FORCE IS BEING DRAINED, ALSO, " Zordon informed them.

To illustrate the point, Tommy fainted. Rocky, who was standing right behind Tommy, caught him before he hit the ground. The others looked down at their leader worriedly. They then looked back up at Zordon.

"HE WON'T SURVIVE IF WE DON'T GET THE POWER COIN BACK," Zordon informed them.

"So, now Rita and Zedd have Tommy's power coin, the Crane Zord, and Ninjor?" Rocky asked.

"We can't stop them without the Crane Zord and Tommy can't morph to call the Falcon Zord," Adam said worriedly.

"We need to get Ninjor back, also. All three back for everyone's sake. Without Ninjor, we won't have anyone to help if Zedd and Rita attack," Billy said.

"Zordon, can you do the same thing for him that you did when he was losing his Green Ranger powers?" Kimberly asked hopefully, watching Adam and Rocky lay Tommy down on a cot.

"NO, KIMBERLY. THIS IS DIFFERENT FROM WHAT HAPPENED THEN. RE-ENERGISING HIM WITH MY OWN POWERS, LIKE I DID BEFORE, WOULD NOT BE SAFE, SINCE HIS POWER COIN IS IN THE HANDS OF EVIL," Zordon informed her.

"So, what do we do?" Adam asked.

"I SUGGEST THAT ALL OF YOU RESUME YOUR NORMAL ACTIVITIES. THERE IS NOTHING THAT YOU CAN DO FOR TOMMY, RIGHT NOW. I WILL CONTACT YOU IF THERE ARE ANY CHANGES."

"Thanks, Zordon," Aisha said. She looked down at her best friend who was crouched next to Tommy. "Come on, Kim," she said lightly, tugging Kim away.

Kim reluctantly followed the others to the Youth Center, walked in, and sat at a table. She watched Rocky and Adam as they started sparring. When she heard someone approach the table, Kim turned around, hoping that it was Tommy and Zordon had been wrong. She let out a sigh when she saw it was Kat.

"Hi guys," Kat greeted.

"Hi Kat," Billy said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Where's Tommy?"

"Um…he's at home, I think," Aisha said.

"Oh. Too bad he's not here, because I wanted to apologize to all of you for leaving without saying goodbye, this morning. But I didn't see you guys when those bird creatures attacked. Bulk and Skull escorted me out of the park," Kat said.

"That's all right, Kat," said Kim.

Kat took a seat next to Aisha and looked right at Kim, but Kim wasn't paying attention. She was staring off into space.

Their communicators went off. "I'm sorry Kat. We've got something to do that we forgot all about," Billy said.

"That's quite all right. I understand," Kat said.

Kim, Aisha, and Billy got up from the table. Aisha went to let Adam and Rocky know that they were being called. They headed for their usual corner in the Youth Center, looking around to make sure no one could see them. "We read you, Zordon," Billy said into the communicator.

"RANGER. A MONSTER AND TENGAS HAVE BEEN SENT DOWN TO THE PARK."

"Thanks, Zordon." Rocky said. He looked out to make sure there still was no one was around. Seeing that they were alone, he yelled, "It's Morphin' Time!'

"Black Ranger Power!" Adam called.

"Pink Ranger Power!" Kimberly called.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Billy called.

"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha called.

"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky called.

They left for the park to stop the monster.

On the moon, Lord Zedd and Rita were watching all of this gleefully. "I think it's time Tommy woke up from his little nap," Rita said to her husband.

"I agree. Tommy always did rush to help his friends when he was low on power. He'll do it now, too. That was his downfall as the Green Ranger, and it most certainly will be his downfall now," Lord Zedd said. "Does your cat know what she's supposed to do?"

"Yes. And even Goldar's ready. I think Goldar and Tengas can handle Tommy when he's not even close to full strength," Rita answered.

"Then, let's do it."

In the Command Center, Tommy was just beginning to stir. He wasn't sure where he was, but he could hear the alarms going off in the background.

Alpha saw Tommy getting up and hurried over to him. "Ai yai yai yai! Tommy you're awake!" Alpha said, surprised.

Tommy didn't acknowledge Alpha. He was looking at the viewing globe. He watched his friends fighting the monster. Then the picture on the viewing globe changed. He saw Kat surrounded by a squadron of Tengas. "Oh no, Kat!" Tommy exclaimed. He turned around to his mentor. "Zordon, I've got to go help her."

"TOMMY, YOU CAN'T. YOU DON'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO DO SO. YOU'LL BE RISKING YOUR LIFE," Zordon reminded him.

"But I have to. Kat's in trouble. She's a friend! The other Rangers have their hands full with the monster. I can still morph into Ninjetti, right? That's not part of the coin."

"YES, YOU CAN. IT GOES AGAINST MY BETTER JUDGEMENT, TOMMY, BUT I SEE THERE'S NO OTHER CHOICE. YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN A TRUE POWER RANGER. BE CAREFUL, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU," the massive head of his mentor said.

"I'll be careful, Zordon." Tommy said, and changed into Ninjetti.

He teleported down, ran over, and stood in front of Kat. From out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kat running to a tree. The Tengas lost interest in her and ran, instead, toward Tommy. He knew he had at least gotten them away from Kat. He was starting to feel weak again and very dizzy. He found he could no longer stand and fell to his knees. He looked over at Kat, who was still standing near a tree. "I'm sorry, Kat," he whispered before giving in to unconsciousness. He morphed back to his regular clothes as soon as he hit the ground. That was when Goldar came and teleported Tommy and Kat back up to the moon.

Goldar, Tommy, and Kat landed in the Throne Room. Tommy fell to the floor with a loud thud, still unconscious. Lord Zedd looked down at him with a smirk. They would finally be rid of the White Ranger. He turned to his winged, gold minion. "Take Tommy down to one of the dimensions. Hook him up to the power-stealer. Then, I'll let the Rangers know what their choices are."

Goldar nodded and picked Tommy up.

Kat watched him walk away gladly, thinking that, maybe she would have Tommy all to herself if the other Rangers agreed to pilot the Shogun Zords.

DDD

Back in the command center, the Rangers were all pacing nervously. All except for Billy, who was helping Alpha.

"Have you located Tommy yet, Billy?" Kim asked for the tenth time.

"No, not yet," Billy said sadly.

An evil laugh cackled from the viewing globe. The Rangers and Alpha turned around quickly. It was Lord Zedd. "Lose something?" he asked.

"WHERE'S TOMMY, LORD ZEDD?" Zordon demanded.

"I'll show you," their arch-enemy said. The picture in the viewing globe quickly changed to show Tommy lying on a stone plate. There was a machine pointed at him, which beeped as it seemed to draw white energy from Tommy's head. "Now, I'll give you your options. But you'll have to let me teleport there to tell you," Zedd informed them.

The others looked at Rocky, who shrugged. "We don't have much of a choice, guys." He stepped up to the viewing globe. "All right, Zedd. You can come."

The others looked at each other worriedly. Alpha ducked behind a console. He was afraid of Zedd.

There were sounds of thunder, and then, smoke filled the command center. The Rangers turned around to see Zedd sitting in front of the viewing globe.

"Now. Your options are very simple. You can serve me, and pilot my Shogun Zords. Or, you can watch Tommy die. I think it would be fun to watch him die and all, but it's your option," Zedd laughed.

The Rangers formed a circle. "You guys, what are we going to do?" Aisha asked. "We either agree to do this and destroy our own planet, or Tommy dies."

Adam, Billy, and Rocky echoed her thoughts. Kimberly just stood there, glaring at Zedd. "You guys, there's only one thing we can do," she said finally. "I'm sorry, guys, but I'm not just about to let my boyfriend die. There has to be another way." She turned to Lord Zedd. "All right, Zedd. We'll pilot the Shogun Zords."

"I knew you would see it my way," Lord Zedd said, and teleported out of the command center.

"Billy, is there any way for us to get into that dimension to save Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

Billy thought for a brief second. "Why didn't I think of it 'til now? Yes! We can use the Portalcoms! Kim, you remember those? We used them to try to get the green candle."

"So, who'll go?" Adam asked.

"I'll go because I know how the Portalcoms work," Billy volunteered.

"That's even more reason for you to stay!" Rocky reminded him. "I'll go."

"No, Rocky, we'll need you here," Kim said. "I'll go."

The others couldn't think of any good reason to object.

"ARE YOU SURE, KIMBERLY?" Zordon asked.

"Zordon, Tommy's my boyfriend," Kim reminded him.

"ALL RIGHT. RANGERS! HURRY AND DO SO."

"I'll need to go to my lab to get them. Adam, mind giving me a hand?" Billy asked. They teleported down.

Kat walked into the dimension and saw Tommy lying there, still unconscious. She stood there with a self-satisfied smile. "Once the Rangers pilot the Shogun Zords, you'll be all mine, and you won't even think of your little girlfriend." Something in the back of her mind told her that Lord Zedd was planning to kill Tommy anyway. She looked down at him sadly. "I'm sorry. Tommy," she whispered. She shook her head as the spell regained its hold on her. Then she laughed and walked back to the throne room.

The Rangers teleported down to the park to meet and set up the Portalcoms. They landed in the same spot from which Tommy had been taken. "Get ready, Kim," Billy said as he turned one of the Portalcoms on. He watched Aisha turn on the other.

"Good luck, Kim." Adam said. The others did too.

Kim nodded. She took a deep breath before she stepped through the Portal.

Soon after, the Tengas appeared. The Rangers fought them, but in vain. The birds were able to wreck one of the Portalcoms. "Billy, do you think you can fix it?" Adam asked.

"Affirmative. It isn't broken that badly," Billy said. He had the Portalcoms all set up when he heard a noise from the sky.

The Rangers looked up as they saw huge, Zord-like machines land in front of them. "Those must be the Shogun Zords," Aisha spoke up.

"Billy, do you think you can get the Zords re-programmed?" Rocky asked.

"I think I can. But we should probably wait till Kim gets back with Tommy."

Kimberly looked around. She saw Tommy lying on the stone slab, hurried over to him and inspected him. "Oh Tommy," she whispered. She started checking for a way to free him from the machine. There was a flash of light behind her. She turned and saw Lord Zedd.

"So. You think you can save your white knight? Well, I beg to differ. I'll destroy him and then? I will destroy you," Zedd said.

"I don't think so, Zedd. Tommy and I are both leaving," Kim said. Seeing she had no other option but to morph, she did so quickly. "It's Morphin Time! Pink Ranger Power!"

"Do you honestly think you can beat me, Pink Ranger?" Lord Zedd asked, laughing.

"We'll see about that," Kim said with a little edge in her voice. She usually didn't get this mad, but this was the last straw. She wanted to get back at Zedd for what he'd done to Tommy. He'd drained Tommy's powers, made an evil clone of him, and now, he had stolen Tommy's power coin and was planning to kill him.

"Come on, Pink Ranger." Lord Zedd said. He moved in to attack

Kim got ready. She fired her Power Blaster at Zedd. Zedd held up his power staff to block the gun's energy and returned his own blast. Kimberly skillfully ducked and went into a tumbling run, thanking her lucky stars that all of her practice of gymnastics had paid off. Zedd stood there, bewildered, for a moment, which left him wide open to Kimberly's finale a kick to his face.

Now Lord Zedd was furious and losing patience. He fired again. Kim fell to the ground and painfully picked herself up.

"Give it up, Pink Ranger. Neither you or the White Ranger are getting out of here alive," Zedd told her mockingly.

Kim didn't answer as she around for something that she could use to her advantage. She found a rock. Not much help, she thought to herself, but it would work. She threw it at Zedd's arm. It hit him in the staff, transforming it into a snake.

"I'll get you for that, Pink Ranger! I swear it!" Lord Zedd said, disappearing with his snake.

Kim hurried over to Tommy. "Now how do I get you out of here?" She wondered. She walked over to the controls. Maybe we should have let Billy go, Kimberly thought to herself. She started hitting buttons. _Come on! One of these has to be it!_ She finally got the machine to stop. Then she realized that picking Tommy up was going to be difficult. She grabbed one of his arms and pulled him off the slab, nearly causing them both to fall to the ground. She saw the portal, and headed for it, pulling a still-unconscious Tommy with her.

Once they arrived, Kimberly laid her boyfriend down on the ground. Tommy opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion. Kimberly picked up her communicator. "Zordon. Can you teleport Tommy back up to the Command Center?"

"Teleporting now," she heard Alpha say. She watched as Tommy disappeared. Her communicator sounded.

"KIMBERLY, YOU WILL NEED TO CONTROL THE WHITE SHOGUN ZORD. THERE ISN'T A PINK ONE," Zordon's voice came through.

"Right, Zordon," Kimberly said, looking up at the massive machines. She teleported to the white one and took her seat. "Billy?" She asked not completely certain how the zords worked.

She got responses from the others as well:

"Kim!"

" It's good to hear from you!"

"Is Tommy all right?"

"I don't know, guys," Kim replied. "Billy, do you have control of the Shogun Zords, yet?"

"Still working on it. Almost…There! Got it!" Billy said excitedly.

"Good, let's show Rita and Zedd that we're back in control," Rocky said.

On the moon, Zedd could easily see this. "Blast those Power Rangers! I had Tommy right where I wanted him. Now they've got him and the Shogun Zords!" Lord Zedd fumed.

Rita walked up to her husband. "Don't forget. We still have the White Ranger Coin, the Crane Zord, and Ninjor."

"That's right," Lord Zedd laughed. They still had the upper hand.

Tommy was still shaking off his weariness as the others teleported in. They raced up to him quickly, and surrounded him.

"It's good to have you back," Adam said.

"It's good to be back," Tommy answered.

"TOMMY, HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" Zordon asked.

"I'm not as dizzy and not quite as tired. But I still feel real wiped out," Tommy answered truthfully.

"ALPHA HAS REMOVED YOUR CONNECTION TO THE COIN. BUT YOU WILL STILL FEEL THE EFFECTS FOR A WHILE. MOREOVER, YOUR ENERGY WAS DRAINED BY LORD ZEDD'S DEVICE. IT'S GOING TO TAKE A BIT MORE TIME FOR YOU TO START FEELING ONE HUNDRED PERCENT," Zordon informed him.

"Zordon? Can we still re-energize him with our coins like we did before?" Kimberly asked.

"YES. BUT YOU CAN'T DO IT TOO OFTEN OR YOU'LL LOSE YOUR OWN POWER. TOMMY, YOU AND KIMBERLY WILL BE SHARING THE WHITE SHOGUN ZORD," Zordon informed them.

"All right, Zordon," Tommy said.

Kimberly saw the sad look in Tommy's eyes. She looked up towards Zordon. "Can we go now, Zordon?" she asked.

"YES, KIMBERLY."

When they teleported down to the park, Kimberly took Tommy aside. They walked down to the lake.

"Well it's happening again. Zedd's taken away my powers," Tommy said sadly.

"He just has your Power Coin, Tommy! He won't take your powers. We can get the coin back," Kimberly reminded him.

"I know, but it's like before. I won't be able to fight." .

"We can still re-energize you."

"You heard Zordon, Kim. It can only be for a short time. You guys can't afford to keep doing that."

"Tommy, remember what I said when you were losing your Green Ranger Powers? I said, you'd always be a Power Ranger…and you always will be." Kim leaned her head on his shoulder and they walked in silence down the beach.

DDD

A couple of hours later, Kimberly walked into the room she shared with Aisha. She knew she hadn't done much to help Tommy's depression. She closed the door softly behind her. However, she knew someone that could. 'Please have them be there!' she silently pleaded as she went to make contact.

DDD

The next morning, Charlotte Oliver knocked on her eldest son's door. She heard a mumbled

"Yeah?"

She walked into the room. "Tommy, it's a quarter to eight! Were you planning to get up sometime soon? Or did you forget we had scheduled a trip to Magic Mountain?"

Tommy sat up quickly. He'd forgotten all about the trip. "Sorry, Mom. I'll get up in a second," he said, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and standing up. That was when the dizziness struck him. 'Not now!'

Charlotte looked worried as she saw her adopted son stagger. "Tommy are you all right?" she asked.

'Think fast, Oliver!' Tommy thought to himself. "I'm sorry, Mom. I'm just not feeling well," he said. Well, it was the truth.

"Lay back down, Tommy. You won't have fun if you are sick. Maybe I should stay home," Charlotte said.

"No, go, mom. I'll be all right. I'll probably just sleep all day," Tommy said. "You and Dad should take Cory and have some fun. I don't want to ruin your day."

"Are you sure, Tommy?" she asked.

"I'm sure!" he said. Just then, his five-year-old brother walked into the room.

"Are we going?" Cory asked.

"In a minute, Sweetie. Tommy, do you need me to call for a doctor?" Charlotte asked.

"No, really, I'll be fine." Tommy answered.

Charlotte walked out of the room, calling, "If you need anything, call your Uncle Josh!"

"I will, Mom!" he said, slipping back under the covers of his bed. Five minutes later, he heard the car start and they drove off.

He was almost asleep when his communicator sounded. 'I swear, Lord Zedd does this at the wrong times on purpose.' "This is Tommy."

"Tommy? Bro, its Jason," came the reply over the communicator.

Tommy sat up immediately. "Jason?" He'd almost forgotten that Jason, Zack, and Trini had kept their communicators. It cut down on long distance bills. "Jase, it's four in the afternoon there!"

"I know. I told Zack and Trini to make up an excuse for why I wasn't going to one of the activities tonight. Kim contacted me last night. How are you holding up?"

"I should be used to this, ya know? But I'm not. I am so angry. Mad at Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa for doing this. Mad at myself for not watching my coin more carefully. Mad at myself for not being able to lead the team," Tommy groused.

There was a long pause on the other end. "Tommy, are you alone there?" Jason finally asked.

"Yeah. My parents took Cory to Magic Mountain. Why?"

There was no reply. Tommy didn't need one. Because, all at once, there was a flash of black light, and Jason appeared.

"Jase?" Tommy asked, surprised.

"Who else? I contacted Zordon last night and asked him if it would be all right if I teleported here. He said it was. So, here I am. Kim is really worried about you, Tommy. So am I. So are the others. Kim contacted me because she said I was a great help when you were losing your Green Ranger Powers," Jason said.

"It's just like this. Lord Zedd is stealing my powers. Or was, since I'm no longer connected to my Power Coin. I don't even remember much about yesterday, besides going to help Katherine. Then, the next thing I remember is Kim speaking through her communicator while looking down at me. I guess I was unconscious during that whole time."

They talked for a while longer. Jason had an idea. "I know what we can do. Do you know if Kim, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Billy are all home?"

"I think so. Why?" Tommy asked.

"We could have a mini reunion. Zack and Trini wanted to come, too, but we decided it wouldn't be easy to explain why the three of us disappeared."

"That's a good idea. I'll call Kim." Tommy picked up his phone and dialed the Campbell's house.

"Hello?" Aisha said.

"Hi Aisha, it's Tommy. Is Kim there?"

"Yeah, hold on and I will get her."

There was a slight pause and then Kimberly's voice came on. "Tommy?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm at home and have an unexpected visitor. Would you like to see him?" Tommy asked.

"Sure," Kim said, confused.

"Can you contact Rocky and Adam? I'll call Billy," Tommy said.

"No problem," Kimberly said. "Goodbye. I love you." She hung up.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Tommy started to get up but Jason halted him. "I'll get it," he said with a mischievous grin.

Tommy really didn't feel like arguing. He watched Jason hurry out the door. A short time later he heard shrieking coming from downstairs. Then he heard someone running up the stairs.

Kimberly came in and playfully shoved her boyfriend. "Forget to tell us who it was?" she asked.

"I thought you already knew," Tommy said shrugging.

"I talked to Jason last night. That doesn't mean I knew he was going to come here! It's good to see you, Jason!" Kim said.

"It's good to see all of you again," Jason said. "I'm sorry about the abruptness of my coming here. I contacted Zordon, first and asked him if I could teleport over. And here I am."

"Well, that's good to know," Rocky said looking over at Tommy. "Were you planning to sleep all day?"

"Actually, Rocko, that was my plan," Tommy said. "But now, since you're all here, I guess that's changed."

"Well, we could go to the youth center, or something, but I don't think it would be a good idea to let people know Jason is here," Aisha said.

"No. I'd hate to have to explain why I'm here," Jason said.

"Hey, Tommy, mind if I get something to eat?" Rocky asked. "I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Sure, Rocky, help yourself," Tommy said. Rocky left the room.

Kim, who was sitting on Tommy's bed, turned to Jason. "So, how's the peace conference going?"

"It's been a lot of fun. I think we've really accomplished a lot in the short time." He smiled. "Trini and Zack are both fine. They told me to tell you hi for them. They're even dating, now."

"Cool," Kim said. She would have said more, but the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Rocky, do you mind getting that?" Tommy called.

A minute or so later, Rocky came back up the stairs. "It was just someone looking for your brother."

"Okay, thanks, Rocky," Tommy said.

Rocky sat on the floor with his food and began eating it.

Kim looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to meet Coach Schmidt. Tommy, I know this is all depressing you, but remember that we are all just a phone call away. Call us if you want to talk about it."

"And I'm just a communicator message away. So are Trini and Zack," Jason reminded Tommy.

"I'll stay longer if you want," Kimberly volunteered.

"No. You have an important meeting. Go ahead, Kimberly. I understand."

"Thanks," Kim said, leaning down to kiss Tommy on the cheek. "Bye guys. It was really nice seeing you again, Jason." She hurried out the door.

The others conversed for a while longer. Then, Adam and Rocky left to teach a karate class. Aisha left remembered she had to help her parents with something that day. That left only Billy, Jason, and Tommy.

"Feeling any better?" Jason asked.

"I think talking with all of you guys helped. I just need to keep reminding myself that there's still a chance," Tommy said.

"Yeah, well like I said, Trini, Zack, and I are only a communicator message away. Contact us anytime," Jason said.

"The rest of us are only a phone call away. Don't forget that either," Billy said.

A few minutes later, Tommy was alone in his room again. He put his head on his pillow and fell asleep.

Later that afternoon, Tommy walked into the youth center. He saw the others weren't there, walked over to a table, and sat down by himself.

Ernie walked over to him. "Hey Tommy," he said. "You want something to drink?"

"No thanks. I'm just going to wait and see if the others show up," Tommy answered watching as Ernie walked away. His communicator sounded, and he walked to the usual spot. "This is Tommy," he said.

"TOMMY, PLEASE TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER."

Tommy obeyed. He looked around at the others, and noticed that Kimberly wasn't there. "What's going on?" he asked.

"LORD ZEDD CREATED A MONSTER OUT OF THE CAB KIMBERLY WAS IN. HE HAS ENLARGED IT. KIMBERLY CAN'T MORPH SINCE BULK AND SKULL ARE WITH HER," Zordon informed him.

"What can I do to help?" Tommy asked.

"PERHAPS YOU COULD HELP KIMBERLY GET INTO AN AREA WHERE SHE CAN MORPH," Zordon suggested.

"Sure Zordon," Tommy said, changing into Ninjetti form. Alpha teleported Tommy to an area not far away from Kimberly, Bulk, and Skull's position. Tommy hurried over to them.

"White Ranger?" Kim asked, confused.

"Yeah. I'm here to escort you citizens to safety."

"Thanks, White Ranger," Bulk said, following Tommy away from the park.

"Go as far away as you can," Tommy advised.

Kimberly watched Bulk and Skull run. She looked over at Tommy. "You shouldn't be down here," she said.

"Yeah, I know. You need to go help the others," Tommy said wearily.

"Tommy..." Kimberly started to say.

"Don't worry. I'm teleporting back to the Command Center." No sooner had he finished talking, than he was gone in a flash of white light.

"It's Morphin Time!" Kimberly yelled. "Pink Ranger Power!"

DDD

Tommy watched the fight from the Command Center while Alpha was scanning him. "I'm all right, Alpha," he said. "I just wish I could have done more."

"YOU WERE A LOT OF HELP. IF YOU HADN'T GOTTEN BULK AND SKULL OUT OF THERE, KIMBERLY WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HELP THE OTHERS," Zordon reminded him.

"He's all right, Zordon," Alpha said after finishing his scan. "Changing into his Ninjetti outfit didn't hurt him."

"That's good," Tommy said. Not too much later, the Rangers came back up.

"You all right, Tommy?" Kim asked. "That wasn't too smart an idea, teleporting down to Earth like that."

"Don't worry, Kim. Alpha checked me. I'm fine," Tommy tried to assure her.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

"We're sure, Kimberly," Alpha said.

Kim let out a sigh of relief. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh! I missed my meeting with Coach Schmidt."

"You'll meet with him eventually, Kim," Tommy said.

"How about shakes at the youth center's outdoor cafe?" Rocky asked. "My treat."

The others agreed and so, they teleported down.

They sat at their usual table and ordered their usual drinks.

Tommy felt something brush against his leg. He looked down to see Aisha's and Kimberly's cat. He picked her up. "You guys, look who's here."

Aisha took PC out of Tommy's hands. "PC! How did you get here?" She started petting her.

Kim reached over and scratched the cat's ears. The cat let out a hiss. 'I don't understand. That cat never seems to like me.' "Oh yeah. Ernie was watching her earlier."

Tommy yawned. He looked at his watch. It wasn't even that late.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kim asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all," Tommy said.

"Maybe you should go home and rest a while," Rocky suggested.

"Affirmative. You don't want to overexert yourself," Billy reminded him. "You are still recovering from…you know." Billy spoke quietly enough that no one at the other tables could overhear.

"I guess," Tommy said and got up.

"You want me to walk home with you?" Kim asked.

"No, I'll be fine," Tommy said and left.

Kat took the opportunity to slip away from them. She turned into human form when she saw no one was looking.

Rita Repulsa met her in a quiet spot. "Anything new?" she asked.

"Tommy's walking home alone. I don't know if that's any importance to you or not," Kat said.

"It most certainly is. He won't be able to defend himself," Rita said gleefully. "I'm going to send Rito and Goldar after him. You are such an evil girl."

Kat shook her head as a memory returned. She saw herself receiving an award. "I'm not an evil girl! I'm a good girl!" she said.

"Oh really?" Rita asked. She pointed her staff at Kat and fired.

"Yes, mistress."

A flash of light blinded Tommy when he was a block away from his house. He could easily see that it was Goldar. He got into position.

"Hello, Power_less _Ranger," Goldar taunted.

"I can still beat you, Goldar, with or without my powers," Tommy spat.

"How about now?" a voice asked from behind him. He could easily tell that it was Rito.

Tommy saw he had no choice and started fighting. He didn't last long. He fell to his knees, almost passing out again. Then, there was a blast that knocked Goldar off of him. Tommy raised his head and saw the other Rangers.

Rito seized that moment to kick Tommy. Another blast knocked him away.

"We'll be back, Rangers," Goldar swore, as he and Rito teleported away.

Adam stuck his hand out to help Tommy to his feet.

"What is it with you, man? Do you go looking for trouble or something?" Rocky joked.

"Not even funny, Rocky," Kim scoffed. "Tommy, are you okay?" she asked as she, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Billy quickly powered down.

"I'm fine, Kim," Tommy answered.

"We'll walk you home, in case Rita decides to pull something like that again," Billy said. This time, Tommy didn't protest.

When they reached Tommy's house, he said goodbye and walked inside. He saw his parents sitting in the living room.

They took one look at Tommy's bruised face and torn jeans and they both started forward, their expressions furious.

"What happened to you, Tommy? You weren't sparring with one of your friends, were you? You could barely stand up, this morning!" Charlotte Oliver said, concern etched in her voice.

"I fell, earlier; that's all," Tommy said.

Ryan Oliver knew his son was lying. But it was something he had almost become accustomed to. "Just go to your room until dinner," he said.

"I'm not grounded, am I?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"No, you're not grounded," Ryan sighed.

"Okay," Tommy said, hurrying to his room.

When he got to his bedroom, he found Cory standing in it. "I thought this was Jason's," he said, pointing to the jacket Jason had worn earlier.

"It is. It's only been here because I forgot to return it to him. I keep meaning to take it over to the Scotts'," Tommy said.

Cory, who was only five and saw no reason not to believe his brother, just shrugged and walked out of the room.

Tommy looked at himself in the mirror. He had cuts and bruises all over his face. He was a mess. No wonder his parents were concerned.

Tommy walked into the youth center the next morning and saw Kimberly practicing. Someone came up behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Gunther Schmidt. "Good, isn't she?" Tommy asked.

Coach Schmidt just watched. Kimberly finished her routine and grabbed her towel. Her eyes brightened when she saw her boyfriend. They got even bigger when she saw Coach Schmidt. She ran over to the two of them.

"Hi, my name's Kimberly Hart," she said.

"I know. I'm Gunther Schmidt," he said, sticking out his hand. Kimberly took it. "I was just watching you," he continued. "Were you planning to compete in the Pan-Global trials?"

"I don't know," she said.

"You should. I have some time open this week for you to train with me, if you'd like. I have time open right now," he babbled.

"I would like that very much," she smiled. They walked over to the balance beam. Tommy could only stand and watch.

A boy came up to him. "Sensei Tommy," he said.

"Brad! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry about yesterday's class," Tommy said.

"That's all right. Sensei Adam and Sensei Rocky said you were home sick. I was kind of wondering. If you're feeling better, perhaps you can help me with one of the ,atas."

"Sure. Which one is it?" Tommy asked.

Brad fumbled through some of the motions of the kata. Luckily for Brad, Tommy knew which one he meant.

Tommy tried to show him what he was doing wrong. Unfortunately, when he went to demonstrate, he fell to the ground. He tried it again, but only succeeded in falling once more.

.

"Sensei?" Brad asked.

"I'm going to try it once more," Tommy said. He never had trouble with that kata. He'd mastered it a long time ago.

Adam and Rocky came into the room and stood watching near the tables.

Tommy went for it again, jumped too high, and landed on his left foot wrong. He got up, ignoring the pain. Adam and Rocky hurried over to him.

"Tommy, are you all right? I saw how you landed," Adam said glancing down at Tommy's foot.

"I'm fine. Doesn't even hurt," Tommy said.

Suddenly, Adam's and Rocky's communicators sounded. Tommy started to walk with them but Adam whispered, "stay here."

Tommy sighed and returned to his student. Off in the corner, he could hear Kim apologizing up a storm about having to leave. Tommy shook his head sadly. He turned his attention back to Brad. Brad was back up and performing the kata nearly perfectly.

"Good! You almost have it!" Tommy said.

"Thanks." Brad tried it again. This time he completed it perfectly.

"There you go. See? It just takes practice sometimes," Tommy said.

"Thanks, Sensei," Brad said bowing. He ran to the locker room to change.

Tommy walked over to the juice bar and sat down. The TV was showing a Power Ranger fight.

"Ever wonder what happened to the White Ranger?" Ernie asked. "It's like he just suddenly disappeared."

"It's weird, isn't it?" Tommy asked. "Ernie, can I get a strawberry shake?"

"Sure thing, Tommy," Ernie said. He had known that Tommy and the others were the Power Rangers for quite some time. He had said that in hopes of getting answers, but it wasn't working. "Here you go, Tommy," Ernie said, setting the drink down in front of the teen.

Tommy drank some before he got up again. He was determined to nail that kata, no matter what.

Katherine walked into the room. She watched Tommy's attempting—what looked like—some karate move. 'Kat, you know why Tommy's not nailing it. He's still tired. You've got to stop him before he breaks his leg.' She looked around and saw that Ernie was busy with another customer, and that it was almost empty in there, anyway. She walked over to Tommy but it was too late. Tommy had pulled himself back up, and in his weary state, tried the kata again. He landed with a sickening thud on his left leg.

"Tommy!" Kat screamed.

Ernie heard the scream and turned around. He quickly grabbed the phone to call for an ambulance before he ran over to the teen. "Excuse me, Katherine," he said. "Tommy, are you all right?"

Tommy shook his head. Ernie could see the tears in his eyes. "My knee," Tommy whispered.

"Don't worry, Tommy. An ambulance is coming," Ernie said hoping to calm the teenager down.

"Ernie, the ambulance is here!" Richie called, hurrying into the room. The attendants followed.

"Is this the kid?" one of them asked. She was carrying a first aid kit with the name 'Tara' on the label.

"Yes. This is Tommy Oliver. I'm not quite sure what happened," Ernie said.

"He was practicing some karate move and he landed on his left leg and crumpled to the ground. He was complaining about his knee hurting," Kat said.

"Thank you, Miss. Come on, Joe. Let's get this kid onto the stretcher," Tara said. They quickly did so.

DDD

Later, Kim, Aisha, Billy, Rocky and Adam walked into the youth center. They saw Katherine and Ernie talking quietly. They looked around. It was pretty quiet even though there were a lot of people about.

Ernie hurried over to them. "Have you guys heard anything on Tommy?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"You didn't hear about Tommy? He injured his knee earlier. They took him to the hospital."

"Ernie, was he trying that kata again?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I think that was what Katherine said he was doing," Ernie answered.

"I'm going to call his house," Kim said. "Maybe he's home." She hurried over to the pay phone.

"Hello?" came Charlotte's voice.

"Mrs. Oliver? This is Kimberly. What's the news on Tommy?"

"He's upstairs resting," Charlotte said. "He'll be on crutches for a week. Luckily, he didn't need surgery. I told him it would be stupid to try karate when he was so tired, state but he didn't listen. Oh, well. Can't change it now."

"Can we come over and see him?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks and goodbye," Kim said hanging up the phone. She hurried over to the others. "He's at home resting, guys. Mrs. Oliver said we could come over now."

Overhearing them, Kat walked over. "Can I come too? I want to make sure he's all right."

"Sure," Billy said. No reason she shouldn't.

They hurried out of the Juice Bar, and over to Tommy's house. Kim rang the doorbell.

Ryan Oliver answered. "Come on in. Charlotte told Tommy that you were coming," He said smiling.

"Thanks, Mr. Oliver," they said and went up the stairs. They almost ran into Charlotte.

"Hi, kids. Don't stay too long, okay?" she asked.

They nodded and walked into the room. They saw Tommy lying on his bed with his left knee bandaged and propped up on a pillow. "Hi guys," he said.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked.

"Tired and numb. Numb from all of the painkillers." He saw Kat standing in the doorway. "Thanks for being there, Kat," he said.

"Hey, all I did was yell for Ernie and tell them you landed on your leg wrong," Kat said. There was a part of her that was saying, 'Get out of there now! You can destroy Tommy later.' But there was another part of her that she was beginning to listen to again. 'You could have prevented this Kat. You still can.' "I'm glad to see you're all right. I've got to go," she said hurrying out of the room.

"She's been acting strange lately," Kim noted.

"Tommy, what happened earlier? You were having trouble landing that kata, but you still kept trying. Didn't it ever strike you that your tiredness was the reason?" Adam asked. He wasn't mad, so much as he was relieved.

"I guess," Tommy said sadly.

The others departed an hour or so later, leaving Kim and Tommy in the room alone. "Well, I have to practice tonight," Kim said.

"Tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Coach Schmidt said he'd try to come and work with me."

"If he doesn't show, call one of the others to be a spot for you."

"I will. You just get some rest, okay?" she said, leaning towards him to kiss his cheek.

"I will. Good luck."

Kim teleported down to the youth center and walked in. "Hi Ernie," she called.

"Oh hey, Kimberly. I got a message from that coach guy. He said he couldn't make it but you should continue practicing. You going to be all right here alone?"

"I'll be fine, Ernie," she said.

"Just lock up afterwards, okay?"

"Sure, Ernie," she said jumping onto the beam. She was having trouble concentrating. All she could think of was Tommy.

Kat stood outside the youth center. She heard Kim talking about practicing in the Youth Center alone. She thought she might cause an accident. Peeking in through the window, she saw Kimberly practicing. She seemed to be having trouble practicing. Something snapped inside of Kat as she remembered the time that she was on the diving board and hit her…She ran into the youth center in time to see Kim fall off the balance beam and hit her head.

Kat ran over and called for an ambulance. This was the second time today that she watched one of the Rangers get injured because of something she did. It hurt her inside.

Tommy was still sleeping when his mother knocked on the door the next morning. Tommy opened his eyes. "What?" he called.

"Telephone! It's Billy."

Tommy reached for his phone. "Hello?"

"Tommy, Kim's in the hospital," Billy said bluntly.

"What? What happened?" he asked.

"She fell off the balance beam and hit her head last night," Billy said. "Do you want me to swing over and pick you up in fifteen minutes?"

"Yeah. Thanks Billy," Tommy said hanging up the phone. He limped over to his closet and grabbed black jeans and a white tank top.

He got to the edge of the stairs and looked down. Charlotte Oliver saw her son's predicament. "Your father's not here to carry you down, Tommy," she said.

"I need to go out. Kim's in the hospital."

Charlotte gasped. "Oh no! What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. Billy said she fell off the balance beam and hit her head," Tommy answered.

"Cory!" Charlotte called.

Cory came over to them in his pajamas. "Could you carry these crutches for me? I'm going to help Tommy down the stairs."

It took awhile, but finally Tommy was down the stairs. The doorbell rang. "That must be Billy. Thanks, Mom," he said taking the crutches from his brother.

"Don't mention it. Tell Kimberly I hope she gets better," she called.

Tommy opened the door and stepped outside. He easily handled the two steps down to the sidewalk.

Billy stood at his side in case he needed help.

Tommy hobbled over to Billy's car. Billy opened it and he got in. Adam and Rocky were already inside. "Do you guys know if she's all right?" Tommy asked.

"No, sorry," Rocky answered.

They were quiet the whole way to Angel Grove Hospital. When they got there, they walked to the nurse's station. "Kimberly Hart's room, please," Tommy said.

"Room 221," the nurse answered. "Take the elevator to second floor, it's three rooms down."

They hurried over to the elevator and took it to the second floor. When they got out, they saw Kat standing outside the room, pacing.

"Hi, Kat," they greeted her.

"Oh, hey, guys," she said.

"How's Kimberly?" Adam asked.

"The doctor's finished the tests. They are talking to Kimberly's father right now. Her mother's flying in I guess," Kat said.

Just then, James Hart walked out of the room and over to the teenagers. He had a slight smile on his face. "Kim's going to be fine," he said. "They just want to keep her for observation for a couple of days."

The teens all let out a collective sigh upon hearing the good news.

"Can we go see her?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see why not. But don't all go in at once. And try to keep the visits short," James reminded them.

"Tommy, you go in first," Aisha suggested.

Tommy hobbled into the room and saw Kimberly lying peacefully on the bed. He sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Hey beautiful," he said quietly.

Kim opened her eyes with a smile on her face. "Hi, Tommy," she said.

"I thought the first thing they taught you in gymnastics was to land on both feet," Tommy said.

"Well, ya know, I just wanted to try something new. How are you doing?" Kim asked.

Aisha and Billy walked into the room and Rocky and Adam stood in the doorway. "Hey guys," Kimberly said.

"How are you doing, Kim?" Aisha asked.

"Aside from my head hurting, I'm all right."

"That's good to hear," Billy said.

Just then, all of their communicators went off. Zordon informed them that there was a monster attacking the downtown core.

"KIMBERLY," Zordon reminded her, "YOU CAN'T JOIN THE OTHERS. YOU NEED TO REST."

"I guess he knows me better then I thought," Kimberly said as she watched the others teleport out.

"Your father said we shouldn't be in here too long. I'm going to go get something to drink downstairs. Get some rest, Kim," Tommy said leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I'll be back in a while."

"You get some rest too, Tommy," Kim said smiling.

"I will!" Tommy said as he walked out the door.

Katherine stuck her head in the doorway and looked in.

"Hi Kat!" Kim said.

"I'm glad to hear you're going to be all right, Kim," the other girl said.

"Thanks for calling an ambulance. What were you doing there so late anyway?" Kim asked.

"I'm not that great of a person, Kim. I'm responsible for what's been happening to all of you," Kat said.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

Kat proceeded to tell Kim everything that had happened since she'd moved to Angel Grove from Australia. This took quite some time, but Kim listened patiently. "So, you see, it's my fault that Tommy injured his knee, and that you're in the hospital."

"Kat, it wasn't your fault! You were under the spell of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. You can't be held accountable for what happened," Kim protested.

"I feel just terrible about it," Kat said.

"Kat, did you ever hear about how Tommy became a Ranger?" Kim asked.

"No," Kat said, confused.

Tommy, who had been listening in the doorway, spoke up. "I was under a spell, too. I did terrible things."

"Yeah, but look how everything turned out," Adam said from behind him.

"I guess the one good thing that's come out of this is you'll still be able to compete in the Pan Globals," Kat said.

"I'm not going to compete, guys. All of this has shown me how important being a Power Ranger is to me. I'm not about to leave it to train for a big gymnastics competition."

The others contemplated this.

Kat knew it was really because Kim was afraid. It had happened to Kat once, too. She had to show Kim that she could conquer her fear.

"We really should let you rest, Kim," Tommy said.

The others nodded and walked out of the room. They saw Chloe Dumont and James Hart talking quietly outside the hospital.

"Oh, hello, Tommy, Aisha, Billy…Adam…Rocky," Chloe greeted them.

"Mrs. Dumont, this is Katherine Hilliard. Kat, this is Chloe Dumont. Kimberly's mother," Tommy introduced them.

"Are you the young girl who called the ambulance?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Thank you. You don't know how glad I am," she gushed.

"It was my pleasure."

DDD

The next day, Billy, Tommy, and Kat were walking-or hobbling, in Tommy's case-through the park.

"I'm glad Kim's getting out tomorrow," Kat said.

"Me too," Tommy said.

Suddenly, Rito and an army of Tengas appeared and surrounded them. "Tommy, get back up to the Command Center!" Billy yelled. "Kat, you should go too!"

But they couldn't get away. The Tengas were swarming them. Rito aimed his energy sword towards Tommy's already injured knee.

Tommy let out a yelp. He managed to fight off some of the Tengas, though.

Rita Repulsa appeared. "Having problems, Tommy?" she asked.

"What do you want, Rita?" Tommy asked.

"I want Katherine. If you don't surrender her over to me, I'll throw Ninjor into the sea. And you will never see him again." She cackled as she teleported away.

"Now what?" Billy asked.

"I have to surrender myself over to her. That way, you can save Ninjor," Kat said.

"No way Kat," Tommy said.

"There's not much of a choice left."

"Look, I might be able to make a force field generator," Billy informed them.

Tommy considered that, then nodded. Get it done, Billy."

DDD

The next day, while Tommy was visiting with Kimberly, the Rangers, plus Kat, met in the park.

"Stand right there and I will turn it on," Billy said. No sooner had he done so, that the Tengas, Rito, and Rita appeared.

"Ready to make the trade?" Rita asked.

"Give us Ninjor, first," Rocky commanded.

"Not till I have Katherine."

The Rangers started fighting the Tengas. Rito somehow managed to break the force field surrounding Kat. He disappeared with her before the Rangers could do anything. Rita vanished then and there.

Kat was thrown into a cell on the moon by two Tengas. Rito was standing watch.

Something caught Kat's eye. Outside the cell was a box glowing with white light. She thought quickly. "Rito would you like a back rub?" she asked. "I'm really good at it.

"Come to think of it, I sure could use one, Kat."

"Come over here, then. I can't give you one if you're on the other side of the room," she said.

Rito walked over and Kat started giving him a back massage. She hated every moment of it. But for Tommy's sake she knew she had to. "Rito," she started sweetly, "why is that box glowing white?"

"I don't think I should tell you. Rita would kill me," he said.

"Oh, come on, you can tell me!"

"All right, but you didn't hear this from me. That's the White Ranger Coin," Rito yawned and fell asleep.

Kat got a hold of the keys and got herself out of the cell. She hurried over to the box and, opening it, grabbed the coin. She was gone a few seconds later in a flash of white light.

When she landed in the command center, she saw the Rangers staring at her in awe. "Zordon," she said, "I have the White Ranger Coin."

"GOOD, KATHERINE. ALPHA, TELEPORT TOMMY UP HERE SO HE CAN REGAIN THE COIN," Zordon told his robot assistant.

"Right away, Zordon."

Tommy arrived a minute later, looking confused. Kat walked over to him and handed him his coin back. He stared down at it in amazement. "Zordon, can I..."

"YES, TOMMY. ALPHA AND I WILL REUNITE YOU WITH THE COIN. AFTER YOUR KNEE HEALS, YOU'LL BE BACK ON ACTIVE DUTY," Zordon told him.

"Thanks, Kat," Tommy said, smiling.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help," Kat said.

The next day, the Rangers and Kat were gathered at the swimming pool. "Do you know what this is about?" Kim asked.

"All I was told was to be here," Adam said.

They looked up at the diving board. They saw someone standing on it. "Is that…?" Rocky started to ask.

"I think so," Tommy said.

"I guess she wants to get over her fear," Aisha said.

"Affirmative. I hope she knows what she's doing," Billy said watching Kat.

They became quiet as Kat prepared to dive. She made a perfect landing in the pool. Then, she got out and walked over to her new friends. "How was that?" she asked.

"Great!" they all said.

"Kat, I know you were just doing that to help me build up my courage to compete in gymnastics again. And you know what? It worked. I hope I can still enter the Pan Global Trials," Kim said.

"I talked to Coach Schmidt, and he said you can still enter if you feel up to it," Aisha informed her.

"I want to," Kim said with determination.

A couple of days later, everyone was gathered together watching the Pan Global Trials. Kimberly was the last to compete on the balance beam. She mounted it and performed a near-flawless routine. It earned her a 9.95.

Her friends were on their feet cheering. Tommy hobbled over to her and Aisha followed holding a bouquet of flowers for Tommy to give to his girlfriend.

Kim turned around and gave Tommy a hug. He handed her the bouquet of roses. She beamed.

Coach Schmidt walked over to her. "Kimberly Hart, that was a very good presentation. You are far better then any gymnast I have ever trained. I would like you to come to Florida to train at my facility. And to get those gold medals that you could get."

"I'll have to think about it," Kim told the elderly man.

Later that day, the Rangers were all in the Command Center discussing everything. "You guys, even though the Pan Globals have always been a dream to me, I can't just leave you hanging. I made a lot of promises when I became a Ranger. One of them was that I would stand by all of you."

"Kim, like you said, this has always been your dream. You need to follow your dream," Aisha said.

"Kim, even though I'll miss you terribly, this is one opportunity you can't pass up! You have to go," Tommy said.

"Are you guys sure? I don't want to leave you all in a bind," Kim said.

"We're sure," Adam said.

"KIMBERLY, EVEN THOUGH YOU MIGHT HAVE TO GIVE UP BEING A RANGER, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE ONE OF US. THIS IS AN EXPERIENCE THAT WILL BENEFIT YOU AND THE OTHERS. AND WHEN YOU RETURN SOMEDAY, YOU WILL BE EVEN A BETTER RANGER," Zordon informed Kim.

"I want to go, but only if it's okay with all of you guys," Kim said, looking at everyone.

"Kim, it's fine with all of us. We want you to achieve what you are supposed to achieve. This is the opportunity of a lifetime," Rocky said.

"All right. I'll go."

"KIMBERLY, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A RANGER TO US," Zordon repeated.

"Thank you, Zordon. Alpha, could you please teleport Kat up?" she asked. She turned to the others. "I've already discussed this with Kat. In case I changed my mind," she said with a smile.

Kat appeared. Kim walked over and gave the coin to her.

"KATHERINE, DO YOU ACCEPT THE RESPONSIBILITY OF BEING THE PINK RANGER?" Zordon asked.

"I do, Zordon," Kat replied.

"JUST TO WARN YOU: THERE MIGHT BE SOME AFTER EFFECTS OF HAVING BEEN UNDER RITA'S SPELL. THINGS LIKE THAT DON'T GO AWAY EASILY. REMEMBER TO LISTEN TO THE OTHER RANGERS. THEY KNOW WHAT THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT," Zordon informed her.

He then turned to Kimberly. "AS FOR YOU, KIMBERLY, YOU HAVE, ONCE AGAIN HAVE MADE A DECISION THAT DEMONSTRATES A MATURITY BEYOND YOUR YEARS."

"Thanks, Zordon. I'm going to miss you guys so much! You have all been the most incredible friends I've ever had," Kimberly said crying.

The other Rangers enveloped her in a huge hug.

Two days later, Tommy and Kim were sitting in the waiting room of Angel Grove Airport. The others couldn't be there. They had been called away to fight a monster. Even though Tommy was off crutches, Zordon hadn't cleared him for action, yet.

"United Flight 451 to Orlando Florida will be boarding in ten minutes," a voice said over the intercom.

"Looks like this is it," Kim said. She was crying again.

"It's been one heck of a month," Tommy said.

"It sure has," Kimberly agreed.

"I'm going to miss you, Kim. Don't forget me."

"How could I forget you?"

"I have a little going away present for you." Tommy handed her a small box.

Kim opened it and found a gold necklace. "Oh Tommy, it's beautiful," she said, leaning over and hugging her boyfriend. They remained like till Kim had to board.

"I love you, beautiful," Tommy said with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too!" Kim said. They kissed once more, and then Kim had to get onto the airplane.

Kat and Tommy were sitting in the youth center and talking.

"Tommy, don't laugh, but my crush on you probably broke the spell. Though I think the crush started from the spell. When I saw you lying there unconscious on the slab, it was like a part of me broke free," Kat said. "I knew Zedd was planning to kill you, anyway. I'm so sorry for all that I have done. I don't love you the way that I thought I did anymore. That was the spell speaking before. I know that now." Kat said. "But we can still be friends…Can't we?" She asked.

"Friends," Tommy said, shaking her hand.

**The End**


End file.
